Financial service providers often provide customers with promotional benefits associated with financial accounts and/or financial account products. For example, a customer that opens a new credit card account may receive a promotional benefit of a low interest rate for a set period of time (e.g., 0% for 12 months). The customer may use the credit card account while the financial service provider maintains a balance of the account by applying the low interest rate until the period of time expires. After the period of time expires, a higher interest rate is typically applied.
While these promotional benefits may be appealing to customers, customers sometimes must complete complicated or impractical tasks to receive them. For example, because promotional benefits may be costly to a financial service provider, they may be less likely to offer them and/or make it harder for customers to obtain the benefits. Further, opening a new financial account can be a complicated process capable of directly and indirectly impacting the customer's financial status (e.g., applying for credit can impact a customer's credit score). Other common scenarios in which a customer may receive a promotional benefit are also unappealing (e.g., receiving a benefit for transferring a balance may have an associated fee).
Current computing systems and supporting infrastructures are ill-equipped to provide timely, customized promotional benefits, such as separate interest rates for individual transactions. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for providing promotional benefits associated with a financial account to a customer.